


A Very Saucy Valentine

by rowaelinsmut



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Cliche, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut





	A Very Saucy Valentine

Lysandra closed the front door to the apartment she and Aedion had recently purchased and leaned against the door for support, dropping her laptop bag to the ground and releasing a groan of relief. What a long, relentless and exhausting day. She loved her job, there was no denying her passion. Working as a lawyer for underprivileged and abused children was exactly where she wanted to be but on days like today, where it felt like nothing was going as it should have been and she fell short, Lysandra just wanted to curl up with a bottle of wine and cry.

The scent of something slightly burnt assaulted her nostrils just as Aedion padded out from the kitchen, barefoot and wearing a ridiculous Valentine’s Day themed apron, waving a wooden spoon around with sauce dripping from it. She watched as a spatter of sauce hit the ground with a resounding splat and flinched, wondering after the state of the kitchen. There were many things Aedion was adept at and cooking was unfortunately, not one of them.

“Hey babe, welcome home. How was your day?”

Aedion approached her and planted a kiss on her cheek and Lysandra shrugged.

“It wasn’t the greatest day but there’s always tomorrow.”

‘There’s that never-floundering spirit. Follow me, I have a surprise.”

Lysandra kicked her shoes off and nudged her bag into the closet with her foot before following Aedion back to the kitchen, avoiding the mess on the floor as she did. It was as bad as she had feared, sauce was splattered all over the backsplash and even their beautiful gas stove had sauce caked in and around the burners. Mushrooms and onions littered the floor and the scent of garlic was quite literally, everywhere. How Aedion had even managed to get any of the ingredients in the saucepan was a miracle in itself.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lys!” Aedion presented proudly.

Lysandra cringed inwardly but plastered a smile on her face anyways. It was sweet what he’d done, even if there would be a disaster of a mess after. She eyed the pan on the stove and saw a lot of black bits among the sauce. The source of the burnt smell then.

“Thank you darling, this is lovely. Truly, you shouldn’t have.” _Really _shouldn’t have.__

__She looked into the other pot and saw that the pasta he had made had all clumped together in a sticky mess and the garlic bread that was cooling was burnt black._ _

__“We might have to scrape a little of the burnt bits off the toast but it should be edible.” Aedion chuckled, setting the wooden spoon down and pulling out two plates. Lysandra took the second plate that Aedion offered her and began to pick apart the pasta to get some on her plate. It worked, a little, but she grabbed a knife to cut a chunk off instead and coated it in sauce. She took a piece of toast and stepped away from the warzone that was her once beautiful kitchen and entered the dining room._ _

__Well, at least that had gone right. Aedion had thoughtfully decorated their dining room and set the table. There were low-burning candles in the centre and a bottle of red wine, already opened and breathing along with her favourite crystal-cut wine glasses. She smiled softly to herself. She truly didn’t deserve Aedion. Then she looked at her plate against the beautiful décor of the table and her stomach twisted unpleasantly._ _

__No one deserved his cooking._ _

__She tucked in and went about pulling out the burnt bits from her sauce, which turned out to be the onions and mushrooms that had somehow fused together. She took a tentative bite just as Aedion settled across from her._ _

__“How does it taste?” He asked, eying his plate suspiciously. Well, at least he was aware this… meal didn’t quite look appetizing._ _

__Lysandra promptly spit the bite she’d taken out back on her plate and reached for the bottle of wine, skipping the glass altogether as she downed several gulps, trying to wash the overwhelming taste of salt from her tongue._ _

__“I’m trying not to be insulted here, Lys.”_ _

__Lysandra finally set the bottle down, dabbing at her lips with the folded napkin._ _

__“I’m sorry babe, but this is awful. Try it and see for yourself.”_ _

__She waited with her arms crossed, a slight challenging smile gracing her full lips. Aedion shrugged and dug in, bringing a massive forkful to his mouth._ _

__He chewed once, twice and then his jaw stopped moving. His eyes widened slightly and then he just swallowed the rest. Aedion reached for the wine bottle but Lys had already grabbed it to hand to him, giggling at the alarmed look on his reddening face. After he too took several swigs to wash the damning taste away, he wiped at his mouth._ _

__“Holy rutting gods, how did that happen?”_ _

__Lysandra was already clutching her stomach, laughing at his reaction._ _

__“I honestly had the same question. Darling, I love you but please stop trying to cook me dinner. You suck.”_ _

__Aedion smiled toothily and joined in chuckling with her._ _

__“What a disaster. I’ve ruined Valentine’s Day. Are you sure we aren’t going to die from that?”_ _

__Lysandra giggled again, “You made it, you tell me.”_ _

__They both stood to clear the table away and went back to the kitchen where Aedion stopped short, surveying the mess._ _

__“I could have sworn it was not this bad when I finished.”_ _

__“Oh, believe me, I was having a panic attack at the state of our kitchen. It was _exactly _this bad.”___ _

____They both got to work cleaning, not bothering to salvage the leftovers. After an hour, their kitchen was once again returned to its former glory. Aedion and Lysandra plopped down on the couch, each with a bottle of wine in hand. Lysandra took a swig and Aedion followed suit._ _ _ _

____“What a classy evening.” Aedion remarked as they clinked their bottles together._ _ _ _

____“Is it awful that I’m still hungry after that absolute disaster?”_ _ _ _

____Aedion chuckled, “No, I am too. Takeout?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh gods, yes.” Lysandra pulled out her phone and dialed the number for the Thai restaurant down the street from memory. She placed their usual order for delivery and were promised that within twenty minutes, sustenance would arrive._ _ _ _

____Aedion had gone to their bedroom while Lys had made the call and came back with a little blue box in hand, looking slightly nervous._ _ _ _

____“What is that?” Lysandra asked, eyes wide._ _ _ _

____“I-I know you didn’t want a fuss when I did this,” he stammered, “but I just don’t want another day to go by without asking you to be my wife.”_ _ _ _

____He dropped to one knee in front of her, in the middle of their living room with Lysandra still on the couch, clutching the bottle of wine like it was her lifeline._ _ _ _

____“Lysandra Ennar, I promise to never cook you dinner ever again. I promise to make you laugh at least once a day. I promise that on the hard days, I will lift you up even if you feel you can’t. I promise my life, my heart and my love, and as much takeout as you can handle to avoid my cooking. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?”_ _ _ _

____Lysandra set the bottle down and slid to the floor in front of Aedion as he revealed the stunning princess cut diamond ring inside the box. He offered it to her and Lys slipped it on her ring finger._ _ _ _

____“You’re an idiot and I love you so much. Yes, I’ll marry you.” She threw her arms around his neck and she felt him physically relax._ _ _ _

____“At least you can still insult me when I try to sweep you off your feet.” He chuckled against her._ _ _ _

____“I have to keep you on your toes or you’ll tire of me.” She responded, cheeks tinged pink and eyes bright as she pulled away._ _ _ _

____“Never, I could never tire of you. Clearly, as I’m willing to bind myself to you forever despite the insults against my obviously wonderful cooking.”_ _ _ _

____Just then, there was a knock on the door._ _ _ _

____“Ah, my saviour.” Lysandra jumped up to answer the door and indeed, there was the delivery man._ _ _ _

____“Aroon, working on Valentine’s Day? They wouldn’t let you have the night off to spend with you wife?” Aedion came to the door as Lysandra reached for her purse._ _ _ _

____Aroon shook his head, “Luckily, we celebrated last night. This is one of the business nights of the year because there’s so many failed romantic dinners.” He chuckled and Aedion’s cheeks reddened, a hand going to rub the back of his head awkwardly._ _ _ _

____He gave a weak laugh, “I can imagine!”_ _ _ _

____Lysandra smirked, “That may or may not be the reason you are here tonight, Aroon, saving us from a disastrous dinner of our own.”_ _ _ _

____Lysandra handed over the cash with a sizable tip._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, Aroon! Have a good rest of your night.”_ _ _ _

____They closed the door and settled back at the coffee table, pulling out the takeout boxes and exchanging napkins and chopsticks until they settled on the floor, cross legged and content._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry if it was really cliche,” Aedion offered, shovelling truly delicious food into his mouth._ _ _ _

____“It was perfect, Aedion. Exactly as I imagined. No fanfare, some laughs, a mess. You never fail to surprise me with how much you get me and what I need.”_ _ _ _

____The couple enjoyed their quiet engagement evening by swapping takeout food with each other, feeding one another with their own chopsticks and drinking wine straight from the bottle._ _ _ _

____And damned if it wasn’t the most perfect day either of them had ever experienced._ _ _ _


End file.
